Awkwardly Charming
by ChessMix
Summary: It's Valentines day and its Natsuki's first time trying to be romantic. Can she woo her new love, and will Shizuru make it through the day?


**_Happy Valentines my lovely readers i thought i'd take a break from my other fics and give you guys a fluffy one-shot for Valentines! and becuz its valentines day that means condom's are being sold by the dozen and hot lesbian sex is going on, in short the world is basically having a global orgy XD except for me... _**

**_anywhoooore one with the reading! ENJOY_**

* * *

Now Natsuki wasn't a fool, she knew a thing or two about the ways of the heart, unfortunately she wasn't very good expressing her…feelings. However she was trying to overcome that now…she had been for some time. Which is why now she was standing in front of many color combinations of flowers her cheeks tinged to a red that would make roses jealous. The only problem was, this whole lovey dovey stuff was very difficult, so many things to do so many suggestions from those around her and Natsuki couldn't think of what to do for her new girlfriend. That's right girlfriend! She Kuga Natsuki Ice Princess of Fukka academy had a girlfriend. Every since she had finally realized she too had feelings for the ever persistent Shizuru Fujino student counsel president and beloved by all, she had been struggling. She hadn't always been…well gay, well at least she thought, but then again she had never took much interest in boys…she didn't take much interest in anyone, besides Shizuru of course.

"…She likes purple…" Natsuki mumbled eyeing the beautiful purple petals of a rose that was most likely painted somehow. She then looked at the odd shaped flowers to the left of her. They were bleed heart flowers. "That's romantic right?" Not have anyone to answer her question she decided to buy both flowers and have them arranged into a lovely bouquet. She also picked out a card that she thought sounded pretty good and made her way to her Ducati she didn't have anywhere to put the flowers however and decided to just hold onto them along with her handle bars. Awkwardly she drove through the streets making her way to her apartment. Once she arrived she placed the flowers on the table and decided to take Mai's earlier advice about a nice dinner.

"But what should I make?" pondering she looked around through her cabinets and decided to make chicken and rice. As she went through the arrangements she lost herself to happy thoughts of Shizuru. Now that she knew of her true feelings for Shizuru she could really appreciate the red eyed young woman's beauty.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"ACK!" So lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized the stove smoking dangerously and she quickly opened it. The chicken had caught on fire and was causing black smoke to fill her small apartment. Quickly she opened the windows and beat the chicken with a towel until the flames were out. Looking down at it she eyed it for inspection, it should be good enough to eat still. She then proceeded to make the rice which despite boiling in water some how caught on fire too.

"Its not that bad…" She assured herself testing the slightly blackened white rice and shrugging. With the food pretty much done she decided to follow Chie's advice as well and pour two cups of wine and place a comfy spot in the middle of the living room floor surrounded by comfy pillows and unlit candles…she didn't want to risk something else catching on fire. "There all done!" looking towards the clock she noticed it was time for her to pick her girlfriend up and grabbing her spare helmets and the bouquet that had wilted slightly without her notice she went to pick up the girl that caused her heart to pound. Twisting and turning through traffic she held awkwardly to the flowers once more not noticing them bend in the wind. She finally pulled up to Shizuru house and parked her bike. Nervously she made her way to the stair and knocked on the door, which was answered by a maid shortly.

"Ms Fujino will be down shortly."

"Thanks…" Sighing placed the flowers behind her back and tried to not be so nervous but that idea slowly dissipated as Shizuru came waltzing down the stairs in a hot red number that made her glow. Her dress showed a generous amount of her creamy legs and the straps tied behind her lovely neck.

"Natsuki!" The young woman happily made her way over to her beautiful cranky girlfriend and pulled her into a tight hug which Natsuki awkwardly returned with her free arm. "I miss you." Shizuru smiled placing a chaste kiss on Natsuki's lips which never failed to cause the younger girl to sputter and blush deeply still not use to such expressions of affection.

"Erm I got you flowers!" Natsuki stuttered nervously pulling the bouquet from behind her and presenting them to Shizuru. There in her hand was her sorry excuse of a present, the flowers had wilted and half the petals were missing and stems were bent and twisted due to the ride over.

"Ara…" Natsuki's eyes widened in terror at the sight of the flowers while her face once more went bright red. How hadn't she noticed the state they were in they looked terrible Shizuru's going to hate them! "There lovely Natsuki."

"Th…they are?"

"Yes, thank you my Natsuki." Taking the flowers Shizuru placed them in the vase that sat empty on a end table near by and admired them for a moment before turning back to the shocked younger girl. "I have a present for Natsuki too." She purred in her Kyoto ben accent causing Natsuki to blush.

"Y..you do…"

"Mhm but Natsuki will have to wait for a little while before I give it too her, shall we get going?" Nodding dumbly Natsuki handed Shizuru her helmet and they both straddled the bike before zooming off to Natsuki's apartment. When they arrived Natsuki helped Shizuru off the bike and opened the door for her. "Thank you Nat-su-ki." Shizuru purred into the poor girls ear and walked in leaving the other girls mouth handing open slightly.

"So uh you hungry."

"Yes I am, did Natsuki cook?"

"Yeah." Making her way to the kitchen she reheated the food before serving it to her girlfriend and sitting down beside her.

"Ara…this looks…interesting." Shizuru stomach flipped at the sight of the slightly blackened rice and chicken and looked to her lover who was already helping herself with gusto.

"Go on Zuru its good!" Good was not the proper word to use and that only made itself more clear when slowly Shizuru took a bight of her girlfriends….creation she stopped herself from gagging. It was absolutely horrid! And it had only been the first bite! Natsuki looked on encouragingly with hope in her eyes.

"It…it has a very…interesting flavor." clearing her throat Shizuru looked down at the plate with displeasure. Natsuki had given her a lot and she had to eat every bite or she feared she might hurt the younger girls feelings. So painfully the Kyoto ben woman began taking bite after horrid bite trying not to gag specially on the rice. Her stomach ached and her taste buds screamed in protest, but her dear Natsuki had worked so hard on it and was proud of her dish so she would eat it for the woman she loved. When the plate was finally done Shizuru excused herself to the bathroom and gagged into the sink behind closed doors and looked at her pale completion. She wouldn't wish Natsuki's meals to her worst enemy that had been truly horrible and she made a mental note to make sure Natsuki never good another dish. She really did appreciate the thought though, and it felt so good to have Natsuki making an effort to woo her, it made her heart pound.

"Hey are you feeling ok Zuru?" Natsuki asked when her girlfriend finally appeared in the kitchen again.

"Yes, thank you."

"Ok good, come with me." Holding out her hand Shizuru squealed happily in her head and took the girls warm hand which seem to fit perfectly with hers, she followed the girl out towards the living room and was happily greeted by the sight of pillows and blankets in the middle of the floor along with a bottle of wine and unlit candles.

"Natsuki's so romantic."

"Yeah yeah…" Sitting down Shizuru made herself comfy in Natsuki's lap which was excepted with arms around her waist. Since Natsuki's arms were occupied Shizuru poured them both a glass and then spotted the Ipod dock next to them and turned it onto some soothing music. This was way better then the dinner and Shizuru was sure she could stay like this forever talking to her love about her day and drinking wine with soothing music. But soon the wine was forgotten along with the music and to her surprise hidden chocolates under the pillow. Now the room was filled with soft giggles and the sounds of soft kisses being placed on lips and shoulders and finger tips. Gentle ticking was followed in with girlish shrieks of mercy begging for evil fingers to stop their torment of tickles. Her little Natsuki had really done all out and her heart swam drunk with love. Never in all her life did she ever dream she would be this happy that the love of her life would ever return her feelings.

"Hey Zuru…" Natsuki said in a sing song voice which told Shizuru that the girl wanted something. She hummed back to the girl saying she was listening. "Where's my present?" She asked hopefully gently tickling the older girls sides.

"Ara, Natsuki wants her present so soon?"

"Well doy! Its already 9pm."

"Well then Natsuki may have her present." She purred a mischievous glint in her ruby red eyes and emeralds widened in surprise as the older woman pounced onto her girlfriend and planted a fierce kiss on Natsuki's lips causing searing heat to travel across the poor girls body. Before Natsuki knew it she was looking at a very extremely Shizuru only in a purple lacy bra and panties, face red as the valentine hearts littering the stores at every corner Natsuki was given her sexy present. "Happy Valentines Day my charming Nat-su-ki.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and be sure to tell the one you love happy valentines day! have a goodnight everyone and as always Ciao!_**


End file.
